Make a wish
by ilianabanana
Summary: Es navidad y Harry Potter sólo tiene un deseo.


El tic tac del reloj sobre la pared resuena en toda la habitación. Se mezcla suavemente con el crepitar de la chimenea encendida y el sonido del vaso de cristal que, a momentos, choca sobre la superficie de madera de la mesita de centro. Además de eso, no hay nada. Todo es silencio, oscuridad y soledad arremolinándose en esas cuatro paredes. El irónico reflejo de lo que hay en su propio corazón.

Harry toma la botella de whisky y vuelve a llenar su vaso. Su mano tiembla un poco, por lo que algunas gotas de licor caen fuera, sobre la arrugada y húmeda primera plana de El Profeta de ese día, 24 de diciembre. A él no le importa demasiado desperdiciar la bebida o arruinar la mesa. De hecho, no le importa nada. Está lo suficientemente ebrio como para ignorar ambas cosas, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar aquello que lo ha puesto a beber en total soledad en plena noche vieja y cuando se da cuenta de ello, traga el líquido de un solo golpe y se sirve otra ronda. Derramando más whisky. Alimentando la soledad.

Un auto en el exterior pasa frente a su casa, iluminando el salón en penumbras lo suficiente como para distinguir el gesto vacío en su postura encorvada sobre el sofá y su mirada clavada en las enormes letras negras del encabezado de la noticia del día. La luz rebota sobre las esferas del árbol de navidad en una de las esquinas de la habitación, aquel que Hermione prácticamente le obligó a decorar y que él no se ha molestado en encender ni una sola vez. Es mejor así, no tiene razones para hacerlo de todas formas. No desde que Draco se fue.

Draco. Harry hace un gesto de profundo dolor al recordar su nombre y todo lo que hay detrás de él. Da una última mirada al diario. Ni si quiera se molesta en servir el licor en su vaso, cuando la necesidad de embriagarse se vuelve insoportable, toma directamente de la botella esperando que eso sea suficiente para dejar atrás todos los recuerdos en los que no quiere pensar. Pero para su mala suerte, el licor no tiene más que el efecto contrario.

_Ah._ Piensa. _Ahora recuerdo porque dejé de beber._ Y una pequeña lágrima escurre por su rostro.

Su vista se nubla y sus mejillas se calientan con el llanto que intenta con todas sus fuerzas suprimir, fallando completamente. Se siente como un tonto, se siente patético, pero también se siente mucho más aliviado a cada lágrima. Está tan cansado de fingir que no le duele su ausencia, porque le duele y mucho. Tanto que aún después de un año simplemente no puede superar el hecho de que lo ha perdido —aunque tiene la prueba justo en las narices—. No puede ignorar el hecho de que aún lo ama.

¿Cuándo se supone que dejaría de doler? Hermione dijo que el tiempo curaría todo, pero él, lejos de estar mejor, se siente al fondo de un abismo del que no puede salir. No importa cuanto se mantenga ocupado en el trabajo, cuantas horas extras haga o cuantos formularios rellene. No importa cuántos bares visite con Ron, cuantas películas vea con Hermione o cuantas compras haga con Ginny. Lo que él siente por Draco Malfoy lejos de desaparecer, se hace más grande.

Potter empina la botella sobre su boca sólo para darse cuenta de que no queda más whisky que beber. En un arranque de furia, levanta la mano que la sostiene, dispuesto a estrellarla contra la primera plana de El profeta, pero se detiene cuando sus ojos se encuentran con la enorme fotografía que acompaña al titular. El enojo es sustituido entonces por la melancolía y el desazón. Harry baja lentamente el brazo, perdiendo fuerza y voluntad. Desvía la mirada, incapaz de seguir viendo eso, pero con lo que sus ojos se encuentran no le mejora el ánimo. En la pared hay un montón de fotografías de ellos, juntos, y él se pregunta porque si ha pasado tanto tiempo, aún siguen allí. La respuesta llega a él rápidamente; nunca tuvo el valor de deshacerse de ellas, de la misma forma en que jamás tuvo el valor de deshacerse de sus sentimientos por él.

Con las piernas débiles y su mente un atrofiada por el alcohol. El auror se las arregla para caminar hasta ese extremo de la habitación y mantenerse de pie justo frente al montón de fotografías colgadas en la pared, dejando atrás la razón por la que ha comenzado a beber en primer lugar. La noticia. Esa noticia. Algunos recuerdos de los días pasados; reuniones con los Weasley, salidas con sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo y los más importantes de ellos, los días en que Draco y él fueron felices. Tres años de felicidad que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se esfumaron.

Y todo por culpa suya.

Harry lleva su mano hasta la última fotografía que se tomaron juntos. Sus dedos temblorosos e inseguros acarician el rostro inmóvil de Draco en la escena plasmada con una cámara muggle. Su cabello platinado brillando con la luz de las farolas, sus ojos grises relampagueando audaces y autosuficientes. Su piel, blanca y tersa y su sonrisa, aquella tan sincera, deslumbrándolo todo. Hermoso como el primer día en que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de él. Hermoso como el día en que se fue.

La botella de whisky cae de su mano, aterrizando en la alfombra con un sonido seco. Potter lleva sus manos hasta su rostro y lo talla con desesperación. Hay un agujero allí donde debería de estar su corazón y apenas puede respirar. Está llorando, pero no hay ninguna lágrima escurriendo de sus ojos. Está sufriendo, pero no se siente con el derecho de sentirse tan despedazado. Sí tan sólo no hubiese sido tan cobarde, si tan sólo no hubiese estado tan asustado. Sí tan sólo hubiese podido amarlo más.

Una fuerte ventisca sopla causada por un repentino descontrol mágico. Algunas cosas caen de las estanterías, el árbol de navidad se agita y la chimenea se apaga dejándolo en completa oscuridad. Hay apenas un poco de luz filtrándose del exterior a través de la ventana, pero no es suficiente en absoluto. Harry se deja caer al suelo, vencido por la borrachera y el sufrimiento mezclados dentro de su cuerpo. No siente el golpe, pero eso es lo de menos. En ese momento, son sus heridas internas, emocionales, las que le desangran hasta desfallecer.

El ojiverde cierra los ojos con fuerza. Tratando de hacer que el mareo y sus pesares desaparezcan, sin éxito alguno. En su mente, los recuerdos de Draco Malfoy asaltándolo; su reencuentro después de la guerra y la tregua silenciosa que pactaron ese día, su primera charla civilizada, la vez en que se convirtieron en verdaderos amigos, la convivencia, la vez en que Harry se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado, la ocasión en que supo que era correspondido, la primera cita, el primer beso y su primera vez haciendo el amor. Las palabras, las caricias, los susurros y los consuelos. Los silencios, las peleas, las risas y los desacuerdos.

Recuerdos rosas y brillantes que se vuelven negros por la culpa, el arrepentimiento y la bebida.

Harry no puede mentir y decir que lo que hubo entre ellos fue perfecto, porque no lo fue. Tuvieron sus momentos buenos, malos, regulares, pésimos y excelentes. Él amó a Draco pese a sus defectos y Draco lo amó a él con los suyos. El problema fue las inseguridades. Sus inseguridades. Porque estaba asustado, muy asustado. Temeroso de todo y de todos. Creyó que podría con ello y por eso calló, pero no fue así y al final lo arruinó todo.

Porque lejos de ser el gran héroe que todos creen que es, Harry es sólo un muchacho. Alguien que tuvo que levantarse cada mañana y escuchar las críticas, los cuestionamientos y los rumores. Alguien que tuvo que soportar ser señalado y juzgado por haber decidido ser feliz con una persona que la sociedad no creía la correcta. Eso le desgastó, pero más que desgastarlo a él, hizo añicos su relación con Draco que en silencio soportó que él no dijera nada para defenderlo. Cómo un idiota. Como un cobarde.

¿Por qué una sociedad que decía adorarlo no podía soportar verlo feliz? Él nunca lo entendió. Aún no lo entiende.

Al final no fue él el que terminó esa relación, porque si bien no pudo con la presión social, tampoco soportó la idea de estar lejos de la persona que aún ama. Draco le dejó un miércoles. Cansado de sus dudas tomó sus maletas y le dijo que no tenía porque seguir sufriendo por elegir entre lo que quería y lo que se esperaba de él. Le dijo que no lo buscara, que él haría su vida con alguien que si lo valorara y se marchó, dejando detrás de sí un vacío que ni todos los buenos encabezados de El Profeta hablando sobre su renovada soltería pudieron llenar.

No tuvo que pasar demasiado tiempo para que Harry se diera cuenta de que haber dejado ir a Draco había sido el peor error de su vida, pero para cuando quiso rectificar, el rumor de que había comenzado a salir con Viktor Krum era tan fuerte que no se atrevió a buscarlo. ¿Después de todo, qué derecho tenía? El tuvo su oportunidad para hacerlo feliz y en lugar de eso pasó su relación escondiéndolos a ambos en citas en el mundo muggle y soltando su mano cuando la gente comenzaba a mirarlos mal.

En cierto punto, el que Draco lo haya dejado fue la acción más lógica y previsible y aún así, cuando le escuchó decir que se iba, se sintió tan irreal que casi se hecha a reír, como si se tratara de una broma de mal gusto. Pero no lo fue, Draco nunca bromeaba con esas cosas, realmente lo dejó y lo hizo con la cabeza en alto, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Esa determinación fue la que dejó a Potter clavado sobre su lugar, sin aliento ni palabras que pudieran ser dichas para detenerlo. Ni si quiera un «te amo» que en su boca se hubieran sentido falsas, porque quien te ama no te lástima y él había lastimado mucho a Draco.

Y entonces allí está, después de casi un año. Borracho y devastado como si el rubio ubiese atravesado la puerta principal sólo un par de horas atrás, con esa mirada gélida que en nada se pareció a la que solía dedicarle después de compartir un beso y un par de caricias. Con esa expresión impenetrable y la determinación para buscar su propia felicidad pese a que Harry sabe que le quiso. Tal vez por eso lo hizo, piensa ahora, lo hizo por él, por los dos, porque a veces, amar no es sinónimo de estar juntos.

Harry ya ha perdido muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, pero es la primera vez que él es el único culpable y no un señor oscuro o una guerra pero, ¿de que serviría lamentarse ahora, después de tanto tiempo? Según la primera plana de El Profeta, aquella que leyó al volver del trabajo y que le molió el corazón a golpes, Draco se ha comprometido con Krum y él no sabe si es por amor o cobardía, pero simplemente no puede interponerse, por mucho que le gustaría. Potter se pregunta si se sentiría tan devastado de haberse enterado de otra forma menos abrupta. Piensa que no, que el resultado sería el mismo, al fin y al cabo no hubo momento a lo largo de todo ese año en que no pensara en Malfoy y en lo mucho que le amó.

El tic tac del reloj sigue sonando, está vez mezclándose con su sollozo casi silencioso. A pesar de su sufrimiento, Harry no puede evitar preguntarse si Draco es verdaderamente feliz. Si Viktor ha sabido darle todo eso que él no le dio. Piensa que probablemente sí, de otra forma, no hay manera de que Malfoy hubiese aceptado un matrimonio, y esa simple idea le hace sentir celos, envidia y mucha decepción de sí mismo. Quiere ser Krum. Quiere dejar de ser Harry Potter el jodido héroe y ponerse en la piel de un hombre normal, alguien que no tenga miedo. Quiere. Pero tiembla de pensarlo, porque nunca le ha gustado ser «diferente» o «especial». Nunca le ha gustado ser el centro de atención y con Draco, el volvería a ser el foco de todos los chismes.

_Pero de eso se trata el amor._ Piensa en el fondo._ De hacer sacrificios_.

Es irónico que justamente él, que sobrevivió a base de sacrificios de amor de otras personas, como su madre o Sirius, no lo haya comprendido antes. Pero allí está, el rayo de luz iluminándolo o tal vez es sólo la luz de la farola del exterior entrando por la ventana. No importa, Harry lo toma como una revelación tardía. ¿Y qué si Draco sirvió al señor oscuro? ¿Y qué sí ambos son hombres? El lo ama. Lo ama tanto que cuando le besa, su mundo se pinta de colores. Le ama tanto que con sólo escuchar su risa el sol brilla más. Le ama tanto que… le ama tanto que hubiera luchado contra todo y todos con tal de seguir a su lado. La epifanía que hace meses le hubiera venido de perlas, ahora es completamente inútil.

Harry pega la espalda a la pared, con el rostro inclinado ligeramente hacia el cielo y las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas enrojecidas. ¿Qué debería hacer? Tal vez Draco ya ni si quiera piense en él y él no se siente con la capacidad de soltarlo y verlo unir su vida a alguien más sin interferir. ¿Debería decirle que aún lo ama? ¿Debería simplemente ser tan impulsivo como siempre e ir a por él para llevárselo lejos? ¿Debería enfrentarse en un duelo con su prometido por su corazón? No lo sabe. Está borracho y cualquier cosa que les permita estar juntos le parece una buena idea.

Sólo quiere verlo. Quiere verlo una vez más.

Las inesperadas campanadas del reloj le sobresaltan. Ding dong, ding dong. Es media noche y la navidad llega devastadora como un huracán, haciéndolo sentir incluso más miserable que segundos antes. Sabe que no tiene ningún derecho, pero realmente desea tener una oportunidad, sólo una para poder decirle a Draco todo lo que no le pudo decir, todo lo que no se atrevió a decir. Te amo, te necesito. Por favor, quédate a mi lado.

Una repentina luz dorada brilla en desde su ventana. Primero tenue, luego intensificándose a través de sus párpados. Al principio, Harry cree que se trata de otro automóvil pasando cerca, pero en cuanto abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que la fuente del destello se encuentra dentro de su casa, no puede atinar a hacer otra cosa mas que cubrir sus ojos con sus brazos, intentando hacer un poco de sombra y ver más allá. No lo logra, sin embargo. Sea lo que sea que brilla de esa manera no tiene una forma distinguible. Sólo hay una cosa certera sobre «eso» y es que se ha posado en la punta de su árbol de navidad.

Tal vez es porque se encuentra demasiado ebrio, pero de alguna manera, la luz que irradia sobre su cuerpo es cálida y reconfortante. Se siente un poco como estar frente a un patronus o al menos esa es lo que cree mientras, lentamente, se sumerge en su presencia y la paz que le ha traído. ¿Qué es? Se encuentra preguntando mientas las campanadas aún suenan de fondo. Él no conoce ningún encantamiento mínimamente similar a lo que está experimentando. ¿Realmente importa? Él cree que sí… ¿Podría ser…? ¿A caso son reales?

Harry sonríe apenas se percata de con qué es lo que está lidiando. Está sorprendido de que, aún después de tanto tiempo, cosas increíbles sigan sucediéndole. Que la vida siga prestándole segundas oportunidades como si las mereciera. Aunque en ese momento, más que cuestionar si es merecedor o no de un milagro, está realmente agradecido porque lo que está sobre su pino es ni más ni menos que una estrella de los deseos y él acaba de darse cuenta de que la oportunidad por la que tanto ha rogado para reencontrarse con Draco está allí.

Sólo tiene que pedirla.

—Y-yo… —comienza con voz ronca y ahogada. Tal vez en un estado de sobriedad hubiera dudado en hacer lo que está haciendo, pero no está sobrio y está desesperado, así que lo intenta—. Probablemente esté siendo egoísta, pero por favor, por favor, déjame ver a Draco una vez más.

La última campanada de media noche suena y la estrella tilita un par de veces, como si estuviese escuchando. Harry aguarda con el corazón en la garganta y con sus esperanzas desbordando. Sabe que ni si quiera una estrella podría hacer que Draco lo volviera a amar, si es que ha dejado de hacerlo, por eso ha decidido darse a sí mismo la oportunidad de recuperarlo. Tal vez decir «te amo» no lo traerá de regreso a su lado, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, le hará replantearse el asunto de la boda.

Con un último destello, la estrella se apaga, dejándolo en completa oscuridad, casi como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Harry aguarda nervioso a que algo ocurra, cualquier cosa. Tal vez está siendo impaciente, o tal vez ha estado esperando un milagro instantáneo, pero conforme pasan los minutos y nota que nada ha cambiado, más se convence de que el asunto de la estrella no ha sido más que producto de su alcoholizada mente. En realidad, ¿qué es lo que sabe de las estrellas fugaces que cumplen deseos? Casi nada, porque nunca ha habido un registro de que alguien haya presenciado una. Puros rumores y leyendas, cosas que en la mayoría se les dice a los niños que ilusionados esperan alguna.

La decepción hace que su estado de ánimo empeore y aún así, el moreno se las arregla para convencerse de no rendirse. Si quiere una oportunidad para hablar con Draco, tendrá que crearla bajo su propia mano. En esta ocasión, no va a claudicar tan fácilmente, así tenga que pasar días y noches enteras frente a su casa, hasta que acceda a verlo. Así tenga que ir el día de la boda y decirle enfrente de todos que lamenta su cobardía y que aún sigue amándolo.

Decidido, Harry se pone de pie. Sorprendentemente no se siente tan mareado como debería después de haberse bebido en completa soledad una botella entera de whisky de fuego. Está lo suficientemente borracho como para juntar el valor de ir en ese instante Malfoy Manor a encontrarse con el hombre que ama, pero lo suficientemente sobrio como para saber exactamente cuál es su objetivo. Sabe que, como es costumbre, los Malfoy deben en medio de su celebración del yule, que probablemente interrumpirá un antiquísimo ritual mágico que hará que Lucius Malfoy lo maldiga hasta la muerte y que, tal vez, sólo tal vez, tendrá que ver a Draco en brazos de Krum pero él ya no tiene nada que perder y está decidido a hacerlo, así le cueste la vida. O la dignidad.

Aunque tal vez necesite un par de tragos más.

El timbre de la puerta principal resuena por toda la casa. Harry se pregunta de quien se trata, un poco enojado por ser interrumpido ahora que ha juntado el valor para hacer una de las mayores locuras de su vida. Sin embargo, sea quien sea que está del otro lado de la puerta es insistente y vuelve a tocar una vez más. Potter piensa que podría tratarse de alguno de sus amigos, después de todo, en su afán de quedarse solo, cerró la red flú y activó las protecciones anti-aparición y Hermione, que se preocupa por él como si fuera su madre y que ya debía haber leído la edición de El Profeta de ese día, debía estar muy angustiada.

Más por consideración que por otra cosa, Harry se dirige hasta la puerta dispuesto a hacerle saber a quién quiera que esté del otro lado, que está ocupado y que por favor vuelva otro día. Por supuesto, si se trata de Ron no será un problema, pero si es Hermione, probablemente necesite bastantes minutos más.

—Ya voy, ya voy —dice con tranquilidad.

Sus protecciones mágicas no han detectado nada malo, así que abre con total confianza y serenidad.

Durante los primeros segundos del impacto, Potter está casi seguro de que se trata de una mala broma de su mente, así que parpadea. Parpadea y se talla los ojos. Parpadea e intenta respirar, pero cuando la figura de Draco Malfoy no se desvanece y en su lugar, se vuelve cada vez más nítida, se da cuenta de que no está alucinando. La estrella realmente cumplió su deseo y él no sabe que hacer. Es tan repentino y tiene tantas cosas que decir. Palabras que se amontonan en su mente intentando ser expresadas de manera desordenada.

—¿Draco? —es todo lo que puede preguntar, sin embargo.

El rubio no le responde. Le mira con ojos casi indiferentes, como analizándolo. Harry sabe que Draco no necesita usar legeremancia para saber lo que piensa y eso es lo más aterrador de él. Su escrutinio le mantiene paralizado y con la mente en caótico estado mientras los segundos pasan y pasan y Potter ruega que, por favor, haga o diga algo, cualquier cosa que le permita a él volver a entrar en funcionamiento.

Draco lo hace.

El rubio levanta la mano y con firmeza abofetea su mejilla. La zona se calienta por el impacto y es hasta entonces que Harry se percata del frío que está haciendo afuera; la ventisca y la nieve. El moreno lleva su propia mano hasta la zona afectada y la deja allí mientras intenta procesar lo que ha ocurrido. Ha sido golpeado pero no sé siente ofendido, sino todo lo contrario, sabe que se lo merece. Si Draco lo hubiera golpeado de esa forma el día que se fue, entonces tal vez Harry hubiera comprendido que de verdad estaba siendo abandonado y hubiera hecho algo.

Potter levanta la mirada sólo para encontrarse con una expresión de profundo dolor plasmada en el rostro del ojigris. No hay odio, ni una pizca y eso es incluso peor porque ahora Harry sabe que lo sigue queriendo, que lo ha hecho durante todo ese tiempo y que eso le ha traído sufrimiento. Se siente como un idiota, quiere abrazarlo, quiere consolarlo, pero no se siente con el derecho, así que se irgue sobre sí mismo y le mira fijamente, dispuesto a recibir un golpe más si es que eso puede traerle un poco de alivio.

—Te odio —le dice y aunque Harry sabe que no es verdad le destroza el alma.

Puede ver en sus ojos que realmente se está esforzando en odiarlo, por detestarlo, pero no puede. Lo ama. Joder, lo ama y él traicionó ese amor.

—Te amo —le responde y espera que en esas dos palabras se vea reflejado lo que siente de verdad.

—Mentiroso de mierda —le dice en cambio, pero sus ojos comienzan a transformarse en mercurio líquido.

—Te amo —insiste, porque sabe que es lo único que Malfoy necesita escuchar. Por el momento, al menos.

Draco no llora, pero Harry sabe que no va a hacerlo. Ya ha dejado mucho de su orgullo yendo hasta su casa como para además dedicarle un par de lágrimas. Potter lo entiende y lo acepta mientras, con toda la delicadeza del mundo, rodea a rubio con sus brazos y lo estrecha firmemente contra su pecho. Como dos partes de un mismo corazón embonan y vuelven al latir, primero a ritmos diferentes, pero sincronizándose rápidamente.

—No fuiste tras de mí —dice Draco y suena realmente herido.

—No creí que quisieras que lo hiciera.

—Fuiste un cobarde.

—El más grande de todos.

—Te odio.

—Ya dijiste eso.

—Pues lo hago.

—Yo te amo.

—No te creo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y por qué sigues diciéndolo?

—Porque es la verdad.

—Ibas a dejar que me casara con otro.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Justo iba para tu casa.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—¿…Estás borracho?

—Sólo un poco.

—¿Por mi culpa?

—¿Por qué suenas tan feliz?

—No lo estoy. Odio que tomes… ¿Me vas a dejar pasar? Aquí hace frío.

—¿Aunque te estoy abrazando?

—Sabes que me da frío fácilmente.

—Claro —le responde e intenta apartarse de él, pero Draco no lo deja.

—No, no me sueltes —le pide y suena como el muchacho caprichoso que siempre ha sido.

Harry obedece y de alguna forma se las arreglan para entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta. Dentro todo está demasiado oscuro, pero Potter sospecha que es justo lo que Draco quiere. Después de todo, ha evitado mostrarle el rostro desde que le dijo que lo ama.

—¿Por qué viniste? —pregunta el moreno y está realmente curioso.

Draco es orgulloso y no hay forma de que en un millón de años él decidiera volver cuando ha sido él quien se marchó en primer lugar.

—No lo sé —le responde con sinceridad—. Estaba cenando con mamá, papá y Viktor y de repente me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. No podía casarme con él. Entonces me enojé, porque es tu culpa que no haya podido enamorarme de nadie más y planeé venir a maldecirte hasta cansarme pero entonces te vi y supe… supe que nunca dejaste de amarme. Eres tan jodidamente fácil de leer.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por haber tenido miedo de lo que dirían de nosotros? ¿Por haberme dejado ir? ¿O por no haberte buscado antes?

—Por todo.

—Eso no es suficiente.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Todo este tiempo creí que yo era el único sufriendo. Pensé que te había hecho un favor al marcharme.

—¿Y cómo no sería así si yo nunca tuve el valor de decir lo contrario?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me buscaste antes?

—Pensé que me odiabas y cuando los rumores de que habías comenzado a salir con Krum de nuevo comenzaron, no me sentí con el derecho de irrumpir en tu vida de nuevo.

—Eres un idiota.

—El más grande… ¿Tú… realmente vas a casarte?

—¿De verdad estás preguntando eso ahora?

—Necesito saberlo. Necesito convencerte de que no lo hagas.

Draco se aparta de él bruscamente. Le mira con ojos como relámpagos.

—¿Y por qué debería escucharte? —le pregunta—. Tal vez es demasiado tarde. Tal vez ya no te amo.

—Lo haces. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, de la misma forma en que tú puedes verlo en los míos. No puedes mentirme.

—Pareces demasiado confiado —le dice y suena al Draco altanero de sus días de escuela.

—En realidad estoy aterrado, porque sé que hice las cosas mal y que el que me ames no significa que quieres estar conmigo, que podrías quererme y aún así estar con una persona que te de tu lugar como yo no lo hice.

—¿El gran Harry Potter tiene miedo? —pregunta y cualquier que no lo conociera lo suficiente creería que se está burlando, pero Harry sabe que no es así. Se siente tan inseguro como él.

—Sí. Estoy muy, muy asustado. Jamás me dio tanto miedo perder a alguien como perderte a ti.

—¿Y qué si te digo que voy a casarme?

—Pasaré el resto de mi vida tratando de convencerte de que firmes el divorcio.

—Un año, Harry. Me dejaste ir por todo un año.

—Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haber tenido el valor de actuar.

—Tal vez debí haberme comprometido antes.

Harry nota como Draco acaricia su anillo de compromiso y en un arranque de celos sujeta su mano. La argolla brilla aún en la oscuridad por un rayo de luz perdido entre las sombras. Potter la sujeta con sus dos dedos, como si fuera a sacarla, pero no lo hace, en su lugar, mira al rubio directamente a los ojos y le pregunta:

—¿Me amas?

Draco desvía la mirada. Harry nota que tiene los dedos demasiado fríos.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Responde, por favor.

—Ya sabes la respuesta.

—Necesito escucharla.

Malfoy toma una bocanada de aire y vuelve a posar sus ojos en él. Tienen esa chispa retadora que han mantenido desde su juventud, aquella que durante sus días de colegio, Harry encontraba molesta, pero que ahora le derrite al punto de olvidar su propio nombre.

—Te amo —le responde con voz firme. Como si le retara a burlarse, como si le retara a volver a herir sus sentimientos.

Harry, por supuesto, no se atrevería.

El pelinegro saca entonces el anillo y une su mano con la del rubio. Ambos se quedan así, en silencio, mirándose. La tensión es palpable, pero aún no pueden darse el lujo de dar un paso más allá. Aún tienen cosas que arreglar.

—Dame una oportunidad —pide el héroe y jamás en su vida a suplicado tan fervientemente por algo.

—Si a mis dieciséis años me hubieran dicho que te escucharía implorar así, jamás me lo habría creído.

—Draco.

El ojigris suspira.

—… Yo… Quiero, Harry. Pero tengo que estar seguro de que no tienes más dudas. Necesito saber que realmente deseas ésto. No que lo haces porque repentinamente aparecí en la puerta de tu casa.

—¿Te parezco esa clase de hombre?

—No. Pero tampoco creí que fueras de tipo al que le da miedo lo que lo sociedad diga sobre él… De hecho, no creí que le tuvieras miedo a algo.

—Soy humano, Draco.

—A veces no lo pareces.

—¿Confiarás en mi? Te prometo que no voy a volver a cometer los mismos errores.

—Eso es lo que siempre dicen los tipos que terminan rompiéndote el corazón hasta sangrar.

Harry puede ver el dolor en sus ojos. Puede ver la pelea que se desarrolla dentro de su corazón. Quiere estar con él, pero no quiere volver a ser lastimado y es comprensible. Él se pregunta qué es lo que podría hacer para quitarle de encima todas esas dudas, al fin y el cabo, no ha dicho más que la verdad; si Draco le diera otra oportunidad, Harry no lo dejaría ir nunca y lo amaría y respetaría por la eternidad, así tuviera que renunciar a su varita e irse lejos con él.

Tal vez Draco vio eso en sus ojos, leyó su alma como quien lee un libro abierto, porque repentinamente, de la misma forma en que apareció frente a su casa, le asaltó con un beso. En él habían muchas palabras plasmadas: «te creo», «no me defraudes», «te amo». Harry las entendió cada una de ellas, las saboreó y se las adueñó, respondiendo: «gracias», «no vas a arrepentirte», «te amo».

El beso que comparten sabe a anhelo, sabe a «te extrañé» y sabe reconciliación. Harry enreda sus dedos en los mechones de plata de Draco y este se inclina ligeramente hacia abajo, para poder estar a su altura. Rubio posa sus manos en las mejillas del moreno y se aferra a ellas como un náufrago a un salvavidas. Es un roce de labios lento, dulce y reconfortante que calienta sus corazones y les hace sentir vivos, una vez más. Su mundo se pinta de colores y los fuegos artificiales estallan detrás de sus párpados. La oscuridad de la habitación se vuelve menos tenebrosa y no queda ni un poco de la soledad de antes.

—Te juro que si vuelves a romperme el corazón no vivirás para contarlo —amenaza Malfoy.

Harry suelta una carcajada y vuelve a estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

—Lo sé. No va a pasar.

—Oh, dios. Mis padres van a estar muy enojados.

—Nos encargaremos de ellos pero, ¿qué hay de Krum?

—¿Viktor? No creo que le importe demasiado.

—Creí que te quería.

—Quiere mi dinero. Quiere abrir una cadena de artículos para quidditch y necesita capital.

—… Vaya tipo.

Draco se encoje de hombros. Realmente no le importa haber estado a punto de casarse por conveniencia, pero Harry se siente aliviado, no quiere lidiar con un triángulo amoroso en ese momento.

—Como sea… realmente necesito comer algo. Muero de hambre.

—Lo siento pero aquí no tengo nada. Estaba demasiado deprimido como para pensar en una cena de navidad.

—Granger dijo exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Hermione? —pregunta confundido. Draco pasa a su lado y prende las luces con un movimiento de varita. Luce sospechoso y culpable, como su hubiera dicho algo que no debería—. ¿Hablaste con ella?

—¿Con quién?

—Conozco ese juego y no voy a jugarlo. Dime, ¿hablaste con ella?

—Tal vez. No lo creo.

—¡Draco!

Harry lo sigue por el corredor hasta la cocina.

—¡De acuerdo! Sí hablé con ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque necesitaba estar seguro de que al venir, había una oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo? —confiesa.

—…Hablaste con mis amigos para tantear terreno.

—No creerás que yo iba a arriesgarme a hacer el ridículo viniendo aquí para nada, ¿o sí?

Harry parpadea entre perplejo y un poco orgulloso.

—Claro. A veces olvido que estuviste en Slytherin.

Draco le mira divertido y luego le regala un corto beso en los labios.

—No lo tomes a mal… realmente no quería salir lastimado de nuevo.

Harry le abraza.

—Lo sé.

—Aún tenemos cosas que arreglar.

—Lo sé.

—La gente va a seguir hablar de ti. De nosotros.

—Lo sé, pero ahora pienso enfrentarlo correctamente.

—Ya estoy imaginando el titular de El Profeta.

—Y que lo digas. Harry Potter: El niño que vivió para romper el compromiso de Draco Malfoy y Viktor Krum.

Draco ríe fuertemente.

—Eres bueno. Tal vez deberías dedicarte a eso.

—Mandaré mi carta de renuncia a los aurores mañana mismo.

—…¿Harry?

—¿Sí? —le responde revisando el refrigerador. Tal vez encontrará algo de comer.

—¿De verdad me amas? —le pregunta.

El moreno se aleja de la nevera y le mira. Draco está a su espalda y luce un poco inseguro. Es de las pocas veces que le ha visto actuar así, así que debe ser totalmente sincero.

—Antes de que llegaras, vi una estrella de los deseos —le dice y en el rostro de Malfoy se refleja que no entiende qué tiene que ver eso con su pregunta, así que continúa—. Estaba un poco ebrio y pude haber pedido mil cosas, pero en todo lo que podía pensar eras tú y en lo mucho que quería verte para decirte que te amo.

—Las estrellas de los deseos son un cuento de niños —le responde, claramente avergonzado, si el rubor en sus mejillas, nariz y orejas son una señal.

—Oh, no. Nos reales. Ella te trajo aquí —le responde, acercándose a él y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, le pedí con todas mis fuerzas que me dejara verte de nuevo y lo hizo.

—… Cumplió tu deseo…

—Lo hizo.

—Esto es tan vergonzoso.

—Yo creo que es romántico.

—Es cliché.

—¿Y cuándo no lo hemos sido?

—Supongo que tienes razón…

—Estoy muy feliz de haberme encontrado con una estrella. Pensé que pasaría la navidad ebrio, deprimido y solo.

—Aun hueles a lo primero. ¿Whisky de fuego?

—La botella entera.

—Es una suerte que tengas buena resistencia al alcohol… Escucha, realmente no quise lastimarte con la noticia de mi compromiso.

—¿Seguro?

—Sólo un poco.

—Esa es la parte que más amo de ti.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Cenamos y la cama?

—Me gusta ese plan. Tenemos que guardar energía para el desastre que vamos a desatar mañana.

—Vaya que sí.

—¿Draco?

—¿Mmm?

—Te amo.

—Claro que lo haces.

—Eres el mejor regalo de navidad que pude tener.

—Por favor, ya basta. Había olvidado que eras así.

—En realidad lo amas, ¿no es así?

—Tal vez.

—¿Draco?

—¿Sí?

—Feliz navidad.

Draco suspira y le sonríe.

—Feliz navidad, Harry Potter.


End file.
